Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to accessing data on a physical recording medium, and more specifically to a storage controller that reads data from and writes data to a physical recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Storage controllers often perform various data processing operations when accessing data on storage media. These operations may be performed using a data processing pipeline in which processing elements perform an operation on a data block and then pass the data block on to other processing elements for further operations. For high-speed storage devices such as solid-state storage devices, high-bandwidth processing pipelines may be required. The bandwidth of a processing pipeline may be limited by the width of the pipeline and the clock rate of the pipeline. Wider and/or higher-speed pipelines may be more expensive to produce, consume more power, and/or require greater area.